Going to school!
by Darbydoo95
Summary: Darby Baughn is going to WMHS and she meets the Glee Clubbers! Bad Summary, Good story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my newest story! It's a Glee Fanfiction and I wanted to say a few things before we got this ball rollin'.**

 **One: This main character is me, my name, my looks, and what I WANT to be like. I'm almost nothing like her but I want to be like her.**

 **Two: This is an AU kinda. Because I implanted the main character things went differently Hope you guys aren't too upset by this.**

 **Three: I hope you like it, but I don't care if you don't. I just don't want you guys leaving mean or hateful comments on it.**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Glee, any characters of the show, or any of the songs used. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"Do I have to go?" I asked my mom as I parked my car in front of the school. I was on the phone with my mom and she was trying to give me the courage to get into the school.  
"It'll be fine Darlin'," Momma said, "It's just school. And you look great! Now show that Mississippi pride!" With that we hung up our phones and I climbed out of my nice clean 2009 Ford F150.

William McKinely High was bustling with teenagers. All of them looking at me. 'Why are they looking at me?' I thought as I walked toward the front office. "Hello?" I asked the lady, "Is this the Guidance Counselor's office?"

"Yes it is!" said a tiny little ginger lady, "You must be Darby Baughn! I'm Emma Pillsbury." I stuck my hand out to shake hers but she didn't reciprocate.

"Are you a germaphobe or something?" She looked down a little ashamed as I asked the question, but all I gave her was an understanding look. I may not have been one, but I had plenty of friends who were afraid of germs or were OCD, and I know what always made them feel better. I held out my hand palm up and waited. She finally understood and squeezed a bit of her hand sanitizer into my hand.

"Thank you," she said softly as she took my hand in a nice hand shake. "I've got your schedule right here."

I looked at my schedule.

Spanish (I)- 8:00-8:45

Algebra(II)- 8:50-9:40

Break- 9:45-10:30

Art- 10:35-11:15

English- 11:20-12:00

Lunch- 12:10- 12:50

Creative Writing- 1:00-1:55

Biology- 2:00-2:45

"Do you like it?" Ms. Pillsbury asked, "I thought it seemed right for a sophomore."

"Thanks." I said standing up, "Do you think you can show me to my first class?"

"Of course, your teacher is Will Shuester."

"I'm actually pretty good at Spanish. I'm just taking it as an easy pass," I said with a smile as we walked down the hall.

When we came to the classroom, I checked out my outfit before I walked in. My dress was really cute. It was a blue button up with a white skirt attached and it went down to my knees. My cowgirl boots were clean and my hair was covered by a cowgirl hat. I kept playing with my locket. It had a picture of my mom and dad. I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom.

"Guys," an attractive man with a perm said as I walked in, "We have a new student. This is Darby Baughn." I looked over the students and gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puck's POV**

I looked at the new girl, Darby Something, and I just knew I had to get in her pants. She had long blonde hair that went down to her back. She looked like a southern belle and I just had to have her.

"Hey y'all," she said in a soft voice, "Glad to be here."

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Darby?" Mr. Shue said.

"Well, I like to write, and I'm pretty good at Spanish…" she said awkwardly.

*"Oh? ¿Cómo estás esta hermosa mañana?" Mr. Shue said in Spanish, and to be honest, I didn't have a clue what he said.

**"Soy bastante bueno, sólo un poco nervioso," she replied.

***"Hay un asiento abierto por Noah Puckerman allá." I heard my name as she nodded and made her way toward the empty seat behind me.

"Hey," I said to her, "I'm Puck."

"Hey… Puck. Nice to meet you," she said to me. I looked at her eyes and they were a pretty blue/gray color. Every guy must want her tail!

"So… what do you have planned after school?" I asked her with my award winning smile, but she didn't seem at all affected by my charm.

"Nothing that has to do with you," she snapped back, "Now if you don't mind," she waved her hand at me in a "Shoo" kinda move and grabbed a notebook out.

I just gave her a glare and turned away. I could always take it out on one of the Glee kids later. When the bell rang again, we walked out. She was walking like five steps in front of me and I slapped her ass! She screamed and slapped me. "Don't you ever touch me again!" with that she ran down the hall to her next class.

"Hey Puck," I heard my man Finn ask as he walked up to me, "Who was that girl?"

"She's the new kid. You have class with her next."

 **Finn's POV**

I walked into my Algebra class to see the new girl sitting in my normal seat. I walked up to her and smiled, "Hey," I said nicely, "I don't want to sound mean or anything, but you're in my seat."

She looked up at me and started to freak out, "I'm sorry! I didn't know this was your seat."

"Don't worry about it. The seat in front of me isn't taken though," I said as she stood up. She was really cute… Maybe even cuter than Quinn. I thought she looked really cute in that dress.

She started to blush and she sat down, "Just so you know," I said smiling at her, "If you need any help, don't ask me. I barely understand basic math."

She laughed at my joke and smiled back at me. Her teeth were pretty and her smile just seemed so natural! I kinda wanted to kiss it. I shook my head of these thoughts and went back to trying to understand the lesson of the day.

I watched her a little though, she didn't seem to even look up at the teacher. All she was doing was writing in a notebook in purple pen. She had pretty cursive handwriting. "So you like the color purple huh?" I asked her as the school bell rang. We had break now so I walked with her to her locker. She was playing with a locket around her neck. "That's pretty," I said pointing at her locket, "Where'd you get it?"

"My daddy gave it to me before I moved here with my mom. He's still in Mississippi with my sister and brothers."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I have four brothers and one sister. Callie is the exact opposite of me. She's actually pretty popular."

"Hey Finn," I heard Quinn's voice come up behind me, "Who's this?"

"I'm Darby. I'm new here."

"I'm Quinn. Finn's girlfriend," Quinn said faking a smile.

"I knew it. Finn's so sweet, he must have a girlfriend to match," Darby said with a smile that could rival Quinn's.

"I'm also President of the Celibacy club and captain of the cheerleading squad."

"That's really great Quinn," Darby said with almost unnoticeable sarcasim.

"So what are your plans for the day Darby," I asked her trying to stop the girls from getting into a fight.

"Just going to the gym. I haven't had time since we moved here."

"You already got a membership there?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I went up there yesterday to get one. I would really like to stay and chat, but I got to get to Art class, and I really got to tinkle."

 **Kurt's POV**

I groaned as I wiped the slushy off of my face and as the girls were standing next to me trying to help anyway they can. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and a girl I've never met before walked in.

"Hey, your that girl who slapped Puckerman across the face!" Mercedes said looking at the girl with a wide smile.

"Yeah, he slapped my ass first though," she said as if it were nothing. "What happened to you?" she asked me

"P-Puck s-s-slushied him in the face."

"So he's a bully too? Another reason to slap him," she said, "Do you guys need any help?"

"No," I said, "We got it covered." Even though she did seem genuinely worried, I didn't trust her.

"Oh okay," she said. She did her business and walked out of the bathroom, but when I walked into my Art class she was sitting in the seat next to me, but Puck was sitting on the other side of her.

"I like it when a girl plays hard to get," I heard Puckerman saying to her, "Makes the chase more fun, but sooner or later you'll fall for Puckasorus!"

"Screw you!" Darby yelled losing her temper, "I don't date bullies and people like you! That Finn boy is better than you and he's got a bloody girlfriend!"

"Okay children," our teacher said as she walked in, "Seeing as we have a new student, I want you to draw what you want to draw. Draw something that means something to you."

I could hear Darby singing softly as she started drawing a picture of a castle. "I'm a Ravenclaw

I like to READ BOOKS

When I cast spells

They're off the frickin' hook

I'm a Gryffindor

I'll fly with my friends

We'll never back down

And fight to the end

I'm a Slytherin

I am very rich

I'll go on a date

With whoever gets the snitch."

'So she's a Harry Potter fan,' I thought, 'So that must be Hogwarts.'

"Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home," she said with a soft smile. It was as if she had been there before.

"Why do you like Harry Potter so much?" Puckerman said with a sneer.

"Those books saved my life," was all she said as she continued drawing.

"You're so weird," I muttered under my breath.

"I know, but I don't care."

 **Artie's POV**

I was rolling to my English class when Noah Puckerman pushed me out of my chair as he came out of his class. Nobody was even looking at me, they were just going about their own business as they walked on by.

"Oh my God!" I heard a voice say in pure shock, "Are you alright?" she asked. She was really pretty her blue eyes sparkled with worry, "Here, I'll help you up." She didn't have pity or sadness in her eyes, just worry.

"Thanks, but I can do it," I told her with a small smile.

"I don't care if you can do it yourself. It would make me feel better if I could help you. I had to do it a few times in elementary school," she said.

'A pretty girl like you had a friend like me?' I thought as she flipped my chair back to the upright position.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," she said, bending down to pick me up.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Darby Baughn, and yours?" she asked.

"Artie Abrams, nice to meet you Darby Baughn."

"Just call me Darbs. That's what everyone at my old school called me."

"Really? Did you know that back in the 1940s a 'Darb' meant something truly wonderful?"

"No I didn't," she giggled, "That's nice to know."

"What class do you have next?" I asked her as she sat me in my chair.

"English. What about you?"

"Same here, we can go to class together."

"Sure," she smiled at me before she walked behind me and started to push me to the classroom.

*oh? How are you this fine morning?

** I'm pretty good, just a little nervous

*** There is an open seat behind Noah Puckerman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darby's POV**

Artie and I walked into the English classroom when Finn ran up to us, "Hey Darby, remember me?"

"Hey Finn," I said giving him a smile, "You're in this class?"

"Finn's the nicest of the jocks. He's even in Glee club with us," Artie said smiling at the jock.

"Glee club? As in singing?"

"Yeah, it's actually really fun," Finn said smiling, "The guys on the football team don't like me being in it though."

"Does it make you happy?" I asked him.

"You know what?" Finn said thinking, "It really does."

"Then don't care what others think," I said with another smile. Finn smiled back and we went to our seats. I helped Artie into his and sat down across from him with Finn behind me. "Hey do you want to sit with me and the guys during lunch?" he asked.

"Guys?" I asked.

"The rest of Glee Club. We all sit at the same table during lunch."

"Who's all going to be there?" I asked getting a sinking feeling in my stomach, like the bomb was about to drop.

"Well there's going to be me, Matt, Mike, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Santana, Brittiney, Puck-"

'There it is,' I thought, "Nope! Nope nope nope! Nononononono! Not sitting with Puck the Pervert!" I yelled standing up.

Finn started laughing at me. "Yeah, I know how you feel. He's been spending a lot of time with Quinn lately."

"What's Quinn's deal?" I asked.

"She's pregnant."

"How did that happen? I thought she was head cheerleader?"

"She was, but Sue kicked her off," Finn replied, "We were in the hot tub and well…"

"Y'all had sex?"

"No? Why would you say that?"

"That's how a baby is made," I said shocked, "You can't make a baby unless you have sex… or go to a doctor and have a test tube baby."

"Wait what?" Finn asked.

"How much attention did you pay in Sex Ed.?" I asked him.

"Not much," he admitted.

"Well that's how a baby is made. With a turkey baster or with sex. Not in a hot tub."

Finn looked angry and sad at the same time and when Quinn came in. "Is it true?" he asked, "I'm not the father?" Quinn looked shocked a dead giveaway that she was caught in her lie.

"W-what are you talking about Finn?" Quinn asked.

"Because Darby just told me that you have to have sex to have a baby! And don't lie to me because I can look it up!" Finn yelled.

Quinn started to tear up, and she looked away from Finn.

"I can't believe this," Finn said as he ran down the hall. Quinn stepped up to me with a glare.

"Go ahead, hit me, but I'm not going to let you trick an innocent boy and ruin his life." She then slapped me across the face and stormed out of the room. "I deserved that." I looked at Artie and saw him nodding. "Wanna ditch?"

"Probably shouldn't," Artie said smiling. I knew he wasn't going to ditch with me.

I gave a big sigh and smiled, "I hate it when people make sense." I turned my attention to the teacher who was too shocked to start class. I let out a huge fake sneeze and she snapped out of it.

"Seems you do this kinda stuff a lot," Artie said.

"A lot of drama in Mississippi," was all I said.

 **Finn's POV**

"Hey Puckerman!" I yelled as I ran into the Glee room, "You got my girl pregnant!" I punched him in the face and watched as he stumbled back with a shocked look on his face, but that didn't last long. He stood up straight and glared at me.

"Yeah, I did," he said, "What are you going to do about it?" I threw another punch.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I heard Darby's voice yell as she pushed Artie into the club room. "Cut it out before I knock both of you on your asses!" But we ignored her… bad mistake. Darby stomped on Puck's foot and pushed him down while she elbowed me in the stomach and kicking my legs out from under me. "Are you assholes gonna calm the hell down or do I have to make you?"

We looked at her in shock. "What are you? A ninja?" Puck asked.

"No, I just take karate! Don't fight it out, talk it out."

"You just beat our asses!" I yelled, "I thought we were friends."

"Karate is for defense. I was worried you were gonna hurt the others," Darby said gesturing to the others in the room, "And we are friends. I don't want you to do something you'll regret. Finn, you start. Puckerman, don't interrupt."

I nodded my head and sighed, "Why did you do it Puck?" I asked, "You knew I would be mad, you took my girlfriend's virginity, and you got her pregnant. You lied to me and made me think that she was mine. Why did you do it?"

Puck looked at Darby, but she looked at me. When I nodded, she looked at Puck and nodded to him.

"Look man, I was drunk. I just wanted to hang out with Quinn for a couple of hours, watch a few movies, but I brought a couple of wine coolers and we both got drunk. Next thing I know, I was waking up next to Quinn."

"He's telling the truth Finn. We were just watching a movie and we woke up together. It was a mistake," Quinn interjected.

"I still can't believe it… I don't forgive you at all but I've calmed down," I said, "But I still hurt like Hell!"

"Yeah… sorry about that," she said.

 **Darby's POV**

It was the end of the day and I was making my way to my truck. I had stopped a possibly big fight, made friends, and maybe ruined my chances to make some.

I climbed into my truck and sighed. "Son of a Bitch!" I groaned. I started my truck and started to drive down the road to our new house. Mom had just left for work apparently because my dinner that she laid out for me was still warm. I chuckled when I saw that it was a big pot of chicken and dumplings!

I smiled as I put the burner it was sitting on, on low and went to go change into my pajamas. I was in a light blue tank top, a sleeping bra, and matching shorts. It felt so good to take off my itchy, wired bra and be in something more comfortable.

I sat down at the dining room table and pulled my bookbag closer to me. I needed to get started on my homework or I would never get it done, I know it.

I groaned loudly as I made it to the next problem. "Factoring is a BITCH!" Suddenly my phone rang, "Yay! Distraction!" I hit the answer button, "Hello?"

"Hey Darby," Noah Puckerman said on the other end.

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

"Snatched it off of Artie. Wanna hang out?"

"No, Puckerman, I don't want to hang out with you." I hung up the phone and laid it down on the table. My phone rang again not a minute later, "Hello?"

"No one can resist the Puck-a-saurus," Puckerman said on the other end, "You're gonna want me sooner or later."

"Not in your wildest dreams!" I yelled hanging up the phone again. Another minute later it rang again. "Listen here Puckerman! If you don't stop calling me, I'm going to press charges!"

"Whoa, Darby," Artie said on the other end, "Are you okay?"

"Artie?" I asked, "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine. Sorry I yelled at you."

"No problem Darbs. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"'Kay," I replied. Artie hung up the phone and I did too. I finished up my homework and ate my AMAZING chicken and dumplings before I laid out my clothes for the next day and went to bed.

I laid in bed for a little bit before I realized that I couldn't get to sleep, and I knew my sister Callie would be up still even though it's 1 in the morning.

I heard my phone ring and I looked down at the phone. It was a picture of my sister and me just before I left. "Hey sisther," I said in a fake slur, "What's up?"

"Just wondering how my big sister's first day at school was," Callie said, "And by your tone of voice… I would have to say 'Not good.'"

"Well today wasn't my first day. More like my second, but you were close. And there's this asshole trying to get in my pants. I did make a good friend though. His name is Artie."

"What's this 'Artie' like? By his name… he sounds kinda like a dork."

"He is, but he's really sweet. Plus he reminds me of home. Of Brandon."

"Why Brand- is he a cripple?" Callie asked.

"CALLIE! You know I hate those derogatory words!"

"I'm sorry…" Callie said sounding ashamed, "I know. You're almost as bad as Momma with the word 'ginger.'"

"I'm worse because you use the word 'faggot' like it's a new type of candy!"

"I'm sorry Darby. Hey I'm getting sleepy. I'll call you later?" Callie asked.

"Yeah… okay. I love you."

"Back at ya." I hung up the phone and turned over on my bed before my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked in a voice that was not amused.

"Hey Beautiful," Puckerman's voice came through the phone.

"Goodnight Puckerman," I said hanging up the phone and cuddling the only other pillow on my bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. "I just want to belong." With that I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.


End file.
